The Misfits
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: Two teenage spies fells into Middle Earth accidently..or so they think. They fell into the Council of Elrond and goes on the quest with the fellowship, except the guys don't exactly believe that the two mortal girls can survive the quest. Ch.3 up, diaries
1. ch1

This is my first LOTR fanfic, it's actually a really old fanfic that I made up with Mirrowa last year, but there's no Mirrowa torture in this one. I don't own any of the LOTR characters. My characters are Kaluriani and Celestrial.  
  
"Mommy, don't leave me." A little girl cried out. It was in the middle of a hurricane, the rain was pounding on the roof, the winds howling and destroying everything in site, thunder was clashing above the roof, it was in a beautiful mansion. As the little girl cried out to her mother, the little girl realized that her mother wasn't coming back. As she was walking further away, tears were glazing on the woman's cheeks. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't take care of her little girl. How she wished to tell her daughter the truth, but she couldn't. When the police came to the house they found the girl sitting amidst the ruins crying. Seeing the condition of the house, the police took the little girl to the orphanage. Years have passed and the little girl wasn't the innocent girl she once was, she has been hardened by her experience. After her mother left, the girl realized that the world was not perfect, it was cruel. When she realized this, the girl became cold and withdrawn herself from society. In the orphanage she was known as the ice queen but she didn't care, she concentrated on improving her martial arts so no one can hurt her anymore. This combination makes her the perfect spy, and when she was 11 the girl was taken away from the orphanage to a boot camp-or should I say spy camp. There she stayed and trained to be the ultimate spy. This girl is called Kaluriani. You have to watch out for her, she is ruthless.  
  
"Yes boss." Replied a girl.  
  
*The Man's thoughts*  
  
This girl is also a spy but unlike Kaluriani, she is a warm girl that mastered the use of the bow and arrow. Her name is Celestrial. Unlike Kaluriani, Celestrial was raised in happiness. She was like any other spy, she had a weakness, a weakness that could destroy her. That weakness is her trust. Celestrial trusted everyone.  
  
The man was Celestrial's boss, the head of the British Mafia. Not knowing this Celestrial thought that she was working for the government, rather than against it. Her boss stole one of the most destructive weapons on the earth and Kaluriani has been called upon to save the weapon and Celestrial. Because Celestrial knows too much about the Mafia's plan, the head decided that she should be obliterated in case she lands in the wrong hands.  
  
*End Thoughts*  
  
As Celestrial guarded the weapon, Kaluriani broke into the heavily guarded easily and transports the weapon to the government without Celestrial seeing. And in one polished move Kaluriani grabbed Celestrial and ran for the door. At the same time body guards of the Mafia came to do their job.  
  
Kaluriani-Listen, your boss is the head of the British Mafia and he's going to sent assassins to assassinate you. If you don't believe me read it. (gives Celestrial a confidential file from the government)  
  
Celestrial-Oh my god, it's true. The boss is the head of the Mafia, I knew there was something suspicious about the gang. What are we going to do, I don't have any weapons.  
  
Kaluriani-We have to go to my hideout and get my luggage, which is full of weapons and food. After we get those we go to the airport and I got a passport and a plane ticket for you.  
  
The Mafia have all ready arrived at Kaluriani's hideout and surrounded the place, before the two spies rushed in they set up a plan.  
  
Kaluriani-Listen I'll beat them up and you can grab the luggage, then we'll run into the forest, they're blocking the way to the airport. Got it?  
  
Celestrial-Yeap.  
  
After Celestrial got the luggage the two spies ran into the mystical forest. The forest was no ordinary forest despite its appearance. It looked like any old forest, beauty and glamour hanges on every branch and each emerald leaf holds the morning dew as if it was as fragile as new blown glass. Animals inhibited this forlorn beauty and all could hear the busy chatter of the birds, but the two girls running for their lives were oblivious to the golden beauty of the forest. For they were only aware of their beating hearts pounding against their chests for each step could mean doom. Suddenly the girls arrived at a dead end; the end of a cliff, there are only two choices and each spelt doom. They could either face the assassins' blind guns or plunge to their deaths. Suddenly a thin silver whirlpool emerged. It looked like a time portal but..  
  
Kaluriani-Okay little girl..  
  
Celestrial-Drop the act Kaluriani, this is no time to go on with the plot we can only jump.  
  
After they jumped into the whirlpool it instantly disappeared. The two girls dropped from 100ft above the ground, as Kaluriani landed soundlessly on her feet, Celestrial dropped to the ground on her bottom.  
  
Celestrial-Can you actually believe that they actually brought that crap, they're so stupid, I would never work for the Mafia, I'm not that stupid.  
  
Kaluriani-Uhm, right, you're sorta sitting on someone's head, I can't tell if it's a guy or a girl.  
  
Celestrial-oh, my gosh I'm so sorry, are you all right? 


	2. ch2

Okay Celestrial and Kaluriani lands in the council of Elrond. And they find out that they were sent here for a purpose but everyone laughs at the thought. Character descriptions in this chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A fair brown haired man smiles at Celestrial and nods, while the others grumble, for the girl's luggage had landed on them. When Celestrial looks around her she sees people of all sizes and the surrounding area was more glorious than anything on earth. They were in a forest, which looked as if it was clothed with beauty, and grace, it looked like an enchanted forest that she had read in books. The people were even more fascinating than the surrounding forest. There were dwarfs that resembled Vikings, there were mortal men dressed in luxurious fur and silk, there were little man called hobbits, who have leathery feet and an innocent aroma surrounding them, and finally there was the fairest of all, the elves. The immortal elves were like the forest, they looked enchanting, garbed in the fairest cloth made from the nature, and they looked far fairer than books have described them. Could this be a dream, thought Celestrial, am I truly in a land of magic and beauty?  
  
Like Celestrial, Kaluriani was mystified by her surroundings, but unlike Celestrial, she had questions to ask these strange and yet mystical people. Deep within her was an alertness that was hidden from her face, in fact the girl looked so nonchalant that no emotion could be seen or guessed. Elrond, the Lord of Elves knew that these strangely garbed girls must be the saviors that his prophet told him about, but the others would never accept these mortal girls as the liberators of Middle Earth. They were girls, girls don't use weapons or fight.  
  
A fair blond haired man asked why these elvish ladies were dressed in such an abnormal way and why were they hiding in the trees, for this council was about matters of Middle Earth, girls shouldn't worry about these matters. Before the girls could answer Elrond spoke out.  
  
"Legolas, these are not elven ladies, nor are they from Middle Earth, these girls are mortals and they have found the whirlpool of light, which leads the chosen ones into our world. Legend says that the ones who sees the whirlpool of light will help Middle Earth defeat the indomitable. I know that you do not believe me because you don't believe that women can fight and think like men and they do not look like they can help you at first glance but if you look carefully both of them are determined and wise."  
  
A man with golden hair complained to the great and wise lord, saying that the girls would only be a heavy burden for the fellowship, as he said this many members of the fellowship agreed with him, they thought that these girls would slow down their pace and would require constant "rescuing" from the orcs and the ringwraiths. Among those men were Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Gimli the dwarf, and Boromir the son of the steward of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn, the man who Celestrial landed on, contradicted the thinking of the others.  
  
"My friends, I know that you think women do not have the strength of a man nor their speed, but if you look closely at their entrance, you will see that they do have the power of a man, as you witnessed Kaluriani landed on the ground as graceful as an elf without a thud or any noise, such grace is not seen among mortals who have not been trained in the arts of fighting, I myself have not even reached that stage. Although she is a girl one can see that she can hide her emotions easily and there is a spark in her eyes, if you ignite that spark you will learn her wrath. Although I can not say anything about Celestrial I know that she must be very talented as well for one can see that Kaluriani does not like to rescue or waste her time on someone who is inferior is the arts of fighting, since she is friends with Celestrial than the lady must be talented as well."  
  
Kaluriani-"Yes, you are right about Celestrial, although she appears to be an very annoying, bouncy, clumsy, and a rather stupid girl, she's actually pretty prudent and less annoying when it comes to fighting. But I cannot vouch for her clumsiness."  
  
While most of the fellowship was convinced, Legolas Greenleaf was still doubtful about letting girls go on this quest. After all, these girls looked like delicate elvish girls how can they fight such gruesome thing as orcs. "Lord Elrond, they can not possibly go on the quest with us it's too dangerous.."  
  
"No Legolas, it is final they will go on the quest with the fellowship and tonight there will be a ball to welcome or guests."  
  
"But."  
  
Aragorn-"Legolas, do not contradict.."  
  
********  
  
Night time  
  
A fair elvish lady showed up at Celestrial's door to help her get ready for the ball.  
  
"Hello, my name is Arwen, the daughter of the Lord Elrond, and my father sent me here to help you get really for the ball, here is an elven dress that should look becoming on you. That is if you don't have one"  
  
The dress that Arwen hold up was a rose pink dress with ornate details on it. It was sort of puffy and lacey. When Celestrial saw this dress she knew that this dress was for her.  
  
"Thank you Arwen, I love the dress, I even have accessories that would go well with them."  
  
After getting Celestrial got dressed Arwen went to help Kaluriani but she didn't expect so much trouble choosing a dress for the girl. When she showed Kaluriani a white dress like Celestrial's the girl made a face and said that it's too fancy and it's probably as uncomfortable as it looks. After going through a lot of dresses they finally decided on a beautiful and yet simple flowing icy blue dress.  
  
"Kaluriani, do you have accessories to go with the dress?"  
  
"I do and thank you for the dress, it's very nice."  
  
In Legolas' Thoughts At the Ball  
  
How can they be warriors, they look like fairies or elves, I mean look at them. Kaluriani's midnight raven shoulder length hair flowed behind her as if the wind was softly blowing it, and her pale moonlight skin was mystical, her lips were the color of a pale pink rose. Her face belonged to an elfish lady but there was something in her eyes that no elfish lady would have, her dark eyes were filled with alertness and fire, they were like two burning lights. Her dress brought out her coldness even more, on her loose hair were glass icicles, and on her dress were the same cold icicles. Everything about her was withdrawn, cold and mysterious. Celestrial was another matter, she was gentle and kind. Her willow black hair was soft but not flowing, her skin was a lightly tanned color, her eyes were filled with trust, gentleness and innocence. Her lips were a warm reddish pink color that was warm like the rest of her appearance. The pale pink dress was contrasted her figures greatly for the girl was warm and gentle while the dress was pale and withdrawn. 


	3. ch3

Ch.3  
  
Diaries of Celestrial, and Kaluriani.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Celestrial's diary (about the ball)  
  
Wow, the ball was great, the food was great, the people were nice and the ballroom was captivating. I love it here, but tomorrow, I'll have to go on that quest with the fellowship and Kaluriani. Anyways I'll worry about that tomorrow, so I'll write about the ball instead. ^_^  
  
This afternoon Arwen showed up and gave me a prettyful pink dress to wear to the ball. When I arrived at the ball, every lady was wearing a dress like mine, except Kaluriani. She was wearing a simple pale blue dress that was laceless and straight. Instead of being puffy, it was a flowing dress that was really simple, in elvish standards. Arwen told me that Kaluriani thought that the formal ball dress was too ornate and uncomfortable. Even though I've known Kaluriani for five years, in a way she's still a stranger to me. I don't know any of her secrets or what she's thinking about. In fact I probably know as much as any stranger. But I do know that she's different from every other girl. At the ball, when everyone else was dancing she was talking with Lord Elrond and Aragorn about war tactics. She was so annoying. When Legolas joined in their conversation she just ignored him and called him Elf-brat the whole time. Legolas is soooooooo cute, he looks like Orlando Bloom, but I still think Orlando Bloom is hotter!!! ORLANDO RULES. At the ball I danced with soooo many different people and it was a blast. After the ball we had to pack for the quest, I think I'll bring three outfits and a jacket. Maybe some earmuffs and lip gloss. Gotcha go pack, bye.  
  
Kaluriani's diary  
  
Argh, I wasted a whole evening doing nothing but stand in that drafty miserable and cold ballroom. In my point of view, balls are a waste of time and a waste of money. These people should be using the money to get really for the war, not worrying about useless stuff like makeup. We should be going over war tactics!!!!! Seriously these people are clueless; they probably don't even know that they're in deep trouble. The only people that are aware of the danger are Aragorn and Lord Elrond, but they too are ignorant of some details. That stupid Elf-brat keeps on annoying me, telling me that my war tactics are bad and that they'll never work, what does he know about war anyways!!! He keeps on asking me if I was afraid of dying in the quest. Seriously, I'm a spy, in a way I probably died a couple of times in the past few years. I mean the people that were close to me didn't even know me after I finished training. They said that I was a different person. And I must admit that I have changed on the outside. I've changed into a stoic on the outside. During spy training I realized a good spy must be devoid of any emotions. Without emotions detected the enemy cannot figure out what you're thinking about, so they do not know what you're planning for as an attack. Tomorrow we'll be going on the quest , which means I'll have to pack. Good thing I have my entire compact spy equipment and some old fashioned weapons with me. Let's see my clothes are compact and so are the modern equipment and I'll carry the old-fashioned weapons so I'll just put the stuff I can't carry in a back-pack. *sign* I'll probably have to pack for Celestrial too, that girl does not know how to pack. I mean she'll probably pack shrimpy outfits, and lip gloss. I think Celestrial would make a good spy if she didn't wear her heart proudly on her sleeve. She's an easy prey. I feel bad for her cause well, she never gets to do any of the exciting stuff, I mean on our missions she's the bait. She gets the opposite side to believe her and blah blah blah blah blah. She's a really good actress. Omg, I have to go now, bye, need to help Celestrial pack. 


	4. ch4

Ch.4

The Quest--Leaving Middle Earth

POV of Legolas, Celestrial and Kaluriani

**************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas POV

When I arrived at the great hall for breakfast and take off, Kaluriani was all ready there. When I tapped her shoulder she took my hand and flipped me over, then she muttered an apology and said something like she was used to doing that and that I should be lucky that she didn't paralyze me with her stun gun. What the hell is a stun gun, it's probably some silly mortal weapon. When I got up Aragorn slapped my back and everyone was laughing. At breakfast I talked to Celestrial, she's a really friendly girl. I asked her why she was Kaluriani's friend and she said that the girl is actually really nice if she trusts or likes you. I guess Kaluriani either distrusts me or she hates me. I then tried looking for Kaluriani but I should not see her, I believed that she was with Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Gandalf discussing war tactics; however, I was wrong. Some one tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see Kaluriani with her arms crossed and tapping her foot behind me. Then she said to me, "Do you mind, you're in my seat. If I were you, Elf-boy, I'd go see a doctor about my hearing." When I got up and withdrew her chair for her, she glared at me and said that she can take out her own chair. Aragorn came up to us with a round device in his hands and some kind of hair band on his ears. He greeted me and took the hair band off. Then he handed the device to Kaluriani and thanked her for showing him some technology from her world, he said something like he would look foreword to seeing the effects of her weapons. When I asked Celestrial what the device was she told me it was a CD player, somehow it plays music from this little round thing. When I asked Aragorn what he meant by his comment, he said that Kaluriani was showing them weapons from her world last night while they were talking about strategies. 

**********************

When we were taking off on the quest, I noticed that there was only one fully packed bag between Kaluriani and Celestrial. Both of them carried a little bag on their back and they had on this belt with a lot of little pockets around them. When Kaluriani caught me staring at them, she waked over and asked with venom dripping from every word, "What are you staring at, Elf Boy (by the way that's my new name, she changed it from Legolas to Elf brat to Elf boy.)" I told her that I thought their outfit was strange and that they would be freezing on the mountains. By the way, they were wearing these shiny midnight black suits (one piece) that had cut off gloves, and midnight black boots. (Oh yeah, Kaluriani's hair was tied back and Celestrial's hair was in a half-pony and the rest of the hair was curled.) She said that they had automatic heaters in them that ran off energy from the environment. I told her that we were going into the mountains and that snow didn't have heat. She laughed and said that snow might not have a lot of heat but it still had energy. After she told me this, she walked in front of me with Gandalf; they were talking about magic. Aragorn told me that Gandalf thinks that Kaluriani and Celestrial might be magic-users. I walked with Celestrial, and we talked about balls, about forests, made jokes and about her world. When we stopped for lunch, Celestrial created a little gold energy ball and flicked it at Kaluriani; however, the girl turned around and caught it in her hands, then she scattered the energy in it and walked towards us. She lifted Celestrial up by the neck and told her how stupid it was, and if she didn't catch that then it would of given our position away. After that she threw Celestrial on the ground and ordered her to do fifty push-ups with a boulder on top of her. 

Celestrial's POV

All I did was throw that thing at her, and she made me do pushups with a boulder on top of me. She's so unfair. Why is she so stern, she's not like this back at home, she was nicer and friendlier. 

******

I talked to her tonight and I finally know why she's so stiff. It seems like that she's not going to accompany us on the whole quest, Lord Elrond wants her at Gondor and help the steward of Gondor with war strategies. She says that the steward is Boromir's father and they're not really on the best of terms (her and Boromir). ^_^; She says that all she's been doing these days were discussing war strategies with the guys, poor girl she hasn't been slept since we arrived. Even our missions were less complicated. We set camp in a forest near a lake and in the evening Sam told a story and Legolas sang a very nice song. Then we all learned a simple elfish song. But Kaluriani missed the whole thing, because Miss-I-Didn't-Get-Any-Sleep had a take a bath during the fun. After she showed up at camp after her bath, her nodded to us and went into the tent that we shared. What kind of greeting is nodding? Oh well, she's a party pooper. After this the guys went to their tents and I took a midnight stroll with Legolas. I really like Legolas he's so nice. When we arrived at the camp he kissed my cheek! He KISSED ME!!!!!!!!! But then Kaluriani had to ruin it by screaming. God, her screams are the shrillest things ever. The guys and I rushed into the tent and saw Kaluriani sitting up in her sleep bag. I asked her what was the matter and she said that she had the weirdest dream. So all she had was a stupid nightmare, who cares? I walked out in disgust but everyone else stayed inside, even Legolas.

Kaluriani's POV

I had the worst nightmare…………

[Flashback]

As Kaluriani walked among the black mountains and the erupting volcanoes of Mordor in a silver dress that showed her shoulders, a woman in a flowing white walked up to her and said, "My dearest Kaluriani, how beautiful you look, do you recognize me? I'm your mother. My sweetest Aluri, you mustn't be here, run darling, run far away from here please listen to me. I didn't leave you on Earth for nothing; I wanted you to have a peaceful life. Go Aluri, go and leave Middle Earth you mustn't say or else your father will find you and use you, run now, run away before the monster finds you. Suddenly a man in a black armor walked up to the woman and said, "I'm hurt Täri, how can you call me a monster? After all I am the girl's father, I do deserve to know my own daughter." Suddenly he walked up to the girl and lifted her head up. "Ah, she is truly my daughter, look at the fire within her eyes and the coldness around her. I see the family birth mark on her back." The mark was a silver serpent around the shield of arms (a white rose with blood dripping from it). When he examined the girl, Täri grabbed his arm and told the girl to run. Kaluriani run and run, when she looked back she saw a bunch of orcs dragging her mother away, suddenly she tripped over a rock. When she looked up the man grinned evilly and said, "Stupid girl, hasn't anyone told you that I get what I want and I want you to destroy the stupid Fellowship for me." The girl splat in his face and replied that she would never hurt them. Then the man wiped his face and answered that he was the almighty dark lord Sauron and that Kaluriani is the Dark Princess of Mordor. He showed her, her life in the past. The girl saw herself killing innocent people and children. Then she looked up at Sauron and said that she would never help him. Sauron laughed and replied, "I can see the blackness in your soul Aluri; sooner or later you will help me. But I'll have to teach you a lesson for disobeying me." Then Sauron took off part of the armor covering his left arm and rolled up his sleeve. Then he pressed his birthmark and Kaluriani fell down screaming. The mark on her mark felt like it was on fire and Sauron said, "If you do not help me you will feel this pain when you kill my soldiers; however, you won't feel it during your battles, you'll feel it after it and the amount of pain you fill will depend on the amount of people you kill, the more that more painful." 

[End Flashback]

Please Review


	5. ch5

Yami Kaiba-I'm BAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK, thanks for waiting, I am proud to say that I will be updating sooner, at least once every two weeks.

Everyone else: Right…

Yami Kaiba: I will

This is a kaluriani chappie, next chappie is where we find out about Celestrial's past.

When Kaluriani told the fellowship what she dreamt, they looked at each other and shrugged. There was no evidence that she was the daughter of Sauron, yet there was none that contradicts it. Perhaps the girl was telling the truth, they would never know. After the fellowship left the tent, a gush a wind blew into the tent and the shape and voice of Sauruman appeared and he said, "Dark Princess of Mordor, accept your fate. Your place is with your father, not these pesky simpletons. Think of what you can become if you joined the dark lord." 

            Kaluriani glared at Sauruman and replied, "I would never help that monster, he is unworthy of my help and as far as I'm concerned, I have no father. And he is certainty no father of mine."

            The powerful dark wizard's eyes glowed red and said to the girl as he raised his staff, "Heed this as a warning, your father will not be as merciful as me." 

Then the girl crumpled to the ground in pain and she bite her lips to suppress the pain; however, she did not know what to tell the guys in the morning. On her cheek were two intersecting cuts that made a perfect X.

Legolas POV

When Kaluriani told us her dream, it seemed so real and she was so scared. Celestrial looked disgusted at Kaluriani and I later went to speak to her. She thinks that Kaluriani's dream was just a dream and that it couldn't of been real. Although I doubt the dream, I still believe it. If she truly were the dark princess of Mordor, then that would explain her skill in combat. In those years, a mysterious person called the silver wolf started slaying the people of Middle Earth. No one was able to catch the silver wolf. But one day Lord Elrond proposed that he and my father should work together and it was successful. When Elrond and my father caught this silver wolf, they found out that it was a girl and she called herself the Dark Princess of Mordor. Then it was said that a beautiful lady, whom all the elven lords loved, flung herself on the girl and asked them to have mercy on her daughter. It was said that my father with smitten with her and because of her, he spared the Dark Princess of Mordor. This lady was called Täri and many years ago her father gave her to Sauron to become his wife. Täri told my father and Elrond that her daughter was under a spell and that Sauron made the girl kill the innocent. In an attempt to save the girl, Elrond sent her to a parallel world called Earth.  Kaluriani described the dream and the birthmark so well, that I'm obliged to believe her, but she didn't say anything about Täri. 

Aragon's POV

The morning afterwards, Kaluriani came out of her tent with a bandage on her cheek and she refused to tell us how she got the wounds. When we asked Celestrial, the girl said that she didn't know anything about it because she slept in another tent. Then Gandalf gathered all of us aside when Kaluriani went inside her tent and told us that she was indeed the dark princess. He had written to Lord Elrond about this matter and the Elfish lord has confirmed our largest fear. If Sauron could control Kaluriani, then he must have the power to control her now and as legend says, the Dark Princess of Mordor is the key to the dominion of evil. Boromir proposed that we kill her the girl right here and now. He is so heartless sometimes but this time, he might be right.  If we decided to kill the beautiful girl, guilt will become our closest companion. When I found Kaluriani at the shores of a pond, the voice of Sauruman appeared and tauntingly said to her, "Poor little princess is too afraid to tell her friends about what happened, do you why you're afraid? It's because you don't trust them, they're not your friends, and they're trying to kill you. Princess join us now and help your father defeat these ungrateful beasts." Her eyes widened and she threw a rock at the face of Sauruman, but he disappeared and told her, "I will not tolerate this any longer."

Then the girl shuddered with pain and to hoist herself up she took hold of a tree branch and stayed there. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger. Then she wiped her bloody mouth and tried to limp back to the camp site. When she fell down, I ran to pick her up, and her arms were slashed and tears flowed down her cheeks. 

She asked me, "Is it true? Are you going to kill me because of the prophecy?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth, then something hot flowed down my cheeks and I realized that I was crying—crying for the dirty deed that I have to do. When we arrived at camp she asked us to tell her everything, but before we could answer, an army of orcs came and we engaged in battle.

Gandalf's POV

The lass fought bravely, she managed to take down 5 out of the 15 orcs, but afterwards she fell down on the ground and started flinching with pain. I tried my best to heal her but the magick to too strong for me to handle. We could not do anything but watch her suffer. Aragon tried to comfort the girl but nothing worked. This continued until midnight. Finally she quieted down but I sensed that something was wrong; however, I was too tired to investigate it. 

Kaluriani's POV

The pain was unbearable, it was like someone had put a hot metal rod inside of me and refused to let me bleed. Then I knew both sides wanted to use me against each other. I was nothing but a tool of war, the only person who truly cared for me was Aragon, who is like an older brother to me. After the pain had stopped, my mind became blank and the voice of my father filled my head and he said to me, "This was easier than I thought, all those years in that mortal world has made your mind feeble. Go Aluri, go kill the fellowship and come to me." I tried to fight back but it was too strong; however, I did not kill the fellowship, rather, I just followed the voice to Modor. There he placed me in a heavily guarded room and there I saw my mother. I ran to her and suddenly I started bawling like a baby, but it relieved me of some pain and my mother comforted me. 

"My poor Aluri, how I wish it was me. Why did fate have to be so cruel?" She asked, and then my mother hold me close and started sobbing. Suddenly my mind became blank and my father ordered me to go destroy the fellowship in the mines of the dwarves. I couldn't fight it and the moment I was conscious, I found myself wearing the midnight black riding suit that I wore to slaughter the innocents of Middle Earth in my dream, and I was on top of a black stallion with hundreds of orcs behind me. How I loath the orcs, they were so slimy, vile and disgusting. 


End file.
